


DenNor week 2020

by teacoffeehari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medieval AU, Mertalia, Underage Drinking, baby iceland, baby merboy iceland, faerie norway, genderfluid norway, merman denmark, merman norway, platonic sunor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacoffeehari/pseuds/teacoffeehari
Summary: DenNor week 2020 prompts!! I'll put all the prompts in one story.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dennor Week 2020





	1. Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Day one's prompt is 'domestic' so have a kind-of-poem that I wrote for these babies.  
> Enjoy!

soft forehead kisses woke up a sleepy eyed norway.  
the scent of coffee swirled through the room.  
he always made it just right...  
made everything just right...  
a cold morning in the still and quiet house.  
norway's nose was numb and red.  
but its ok.  
still tangled in the warm blankets, he couldn't feel the cold.  
"hey, luka,"  
nose kisses now.  
eyes opening slow.  
light from the window sliced through the haze.  
eyes closing slow.  
"morning, baby. your coffee-"  
"shhhhhh..."  
matthias laughed softly.  
norway was not one for mornings.  
no.  
not unless.  
matthias walked around the bed and lifted the covers.  
eyes opening slow.  
cold.  
he crawled in.  
cold.  
strong arms wrapped around norway and pulled him close.  
warm.  
so warm.  
eyes closing slow.  
relax.... and  
back to sleep.  
coffee sat forgotten on the bedside table.


	2. Vikings / First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! vikings / first kiss
> 
> Notes:  
> Leifr - Young Norway  
> Magnus - Young Denmark  
> Bjørn - Young Sweden

The old wooden tavern was loud with the din of drunken vikings after a successful raid.

Magnus and some of the older vikings and villagers had convinced a rather reluctant Leifr to try his first drink.

It was gross. In Leifr's opinion. But what could he do. He continued to drink, mimicking the frequent swigs and chugs of Magnus, who had taken to drinking beer awhile ago. 

The vikings had figured out the three boys, Magnus, Leifr and Bjørn, weren't exactly regular human people. Oh well. That only meant alcohol couldn't give them growth defects, and they couldn't really die during raids.

Leifr began to feel the effects of the beer as the night droned on and he gradually stumbled his way over to where Magnus had joined some of the village ladies and men in a joyful song and dance.

Why? Was it that godforsaken piss water they called alcohol that made him want to be close to Magnus?

Lefir tried to think for a minute, awkwardly shuffling around villagers who reeked of beer, his own drink sloshing as his head lolled to the side a bit.

Where was Bjørn? Who cares.

But Bjørn would know why Leifr felt so...

'Ahahh,' thought Leifr, 'This funny drink makes me wanna... kiss Magnus...'

With that, Leifr took another swig and forgot all about the whereabouts of the stoic Swedish boy. He marched (stumbled) over to Magnus, pushing some people aside on the way.

Leifr grabbed the boy by the shoulder, discarding his almost empty beer mug on the floor, and threw his arms around Magnus' neck, much to the older's suprise.

Red cheeked, from beer or embarrassment was anyone's guess, Leifr instinctively and awkwardly smashed his lips onto the other boy's.

Laughing and cheering erupted from the crowd around them.

Lefir vaguely felt a few hard claps on the back, and Magnus' arms around his waist.

He couldn't register much in his intoxicated brain at that point but he knew they broke apart.

Magnus grinned.

The world swayed around Leifr and the floor got closer somehow.

The pounding in his head seemed to amplify as Leifr hit the floor, and suddenly the colors were too bright. His whole body was on fire. Not a single thought in his head.

Leifr closed his eyes and felt warm arms around him again. This time they lifted him up.

The sound of cheering vikings slowly disappeared and after awhile he opened his eyes again.

The stars were overhead. The night outside the boisterous tavern was a chilly one.

Magnus' warm arms held Leifr tightly, but the world was still swaying.

And then Bjørn was there. Looking angry for real, not just his face like usual. Leifr could tell.

"What'd ya do."

Magnus laughed softly. "Nothin'. He's fine."

Leifr's hair was ruffled.

"Magnus ya made 'm drink."

"Nah, I only said 'e should give it a try,"

Leifr heard Bjørn scoff as he closed his tired eyes again.

Soon enough, Leifr realized he'd been carried back to the home the three of them shared, and placed in bed.

The pounding in his head slowly subsided, and he could hear the sounds of Magnus and Bjørn arguing outside.

Eventually they came inside. Leifr was barely still awake.

The bed creaked a bit as the other boy's crawled in beside him, curling up on opposite sides to keep the youngest warm and safe through the night.

"'Night, Leifr," whispered Magnus, pulling the covers tight around the three of them and pressing a kiss to Leifr's forehead.

Leifr smiled as the last candle was blown out, and fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3: comfort

Denmark was drowning. Not in water but in the realization of his own worthlessness and incompetence as a country, a brother, a lover, a father. A living being.

He sat at the table in the dark, drunk as could be, tears streaming down his face.

He thought and thought about his job, his shameful actions in the past, about Norway, about little Iceland. He thought until it became too much. He thought so much he began to drown in it.

His chest was tight, and the world was closing in on him. He had to fight for every breath.

Thoughts racing and chest squeezing, he tried to get up to lay down on the couch but his body decided to collapse onto the floor instead.

The tears came faster now, and shallow breaths were all he could take.

'Norway hates me. Iceland hates me. They all hate me. After what I did I shouldn't expect them to love me. I was too weak so I gave Norway to Sweden as a fucking prize of war and I couldn't raise Iceland up right after he left. I made him think it was his fault Nor left. I'm so fucking useless I couldn't keep my family together so Sve and Fin left us. But I was cruel to them anyway.'

Denmark didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the light turn on. He didn't hear a gasp of surprise. 

A hand. On his shaking shoulder. Brought him back. Just a little.

"Shhhhh, Den, it's alright," came Norway's voice.

No. Denmark tried to push him away. It wasn't alright at all. Norway should hate him. 

"Den, I'm here. You're safe, shhhh," Norway said softly, rubbing his back.

Denmark continued to sob into the floor, upset that Norway had to deal with him like this. Hadn't he already bothered Norway enough?

"Dane. Look at me."

Norway should hate him. He should. He'd done awful things and he always said how annoying Denmark was. He should hate him!

But... Norway was telling him to look. And that was all that mattered.

Denmark slowly raised his head and met Norway's eyes.

Calm. Deep. Blue.

Those pretty eyes could always calm Denmark down from a panic.

"There you go. I'm right here, just focus on me. Take deep breaths, now,"

He slowly deepened his breaths, together with Norway. In. Out. In. Out.

His chest started to loosen and it became easier to breathe.

"Den, you're alright," soothed Norway, scooting next to him and holding his hands.

"Nor, do ya love me?" Denmark asked, fear apparent in his tone.

Norway's eyes widened, and he tilted Denmark's head to face him.

"Yes. I love you. So much, okay?"

Denmark nodded, and Nor pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I love you 'cause you're my dork. You never give up on anything, and you love others so unconditionally. You're thoughtful and kind and you'd do anything for your family and friends. You're passionate about what you love. I love you."

A few more tears slipped down Denmark's cheeks, and Norway wiped them away with his finger.

"It's okay to cry. If you want to talk... I will listen," the younger said, taking Denmark's face in his hands, "You know I will always listen."

Denmark looked into Norway's deep eyes. Even in his drunken haze, he knew.

And so he let it out. His doubts about Norway's love for him, Iceland's trust in him, Sweden's acceptance that he'd changed for the better. He told Norway he was panicking about his own alcoholism and depression. And whatever else tumbled out of his mouth.

When he was done, Norway just looked at him sadly.

"I'm in love with you. I will not let those things hurt you."

Denmark's first thought should have been: 'Me? And all my problems?' But it wasn't.

Denmark looked into those eyes again and realized that as long as he had Norway, it would all be fine. Iceland would trust him. Sweden would accept him. He could stop drinking. Norway loved him.

Norway loved him. That was all that mattered.


	4. Sweets / Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i know i rhymed shore with ashore  
> do not come for me xjxjskxksk

There once lived a faerie who loved a merman very much. From the top of his faerie head, to the tip of his little toes.

I'll tell you how the story goes.

It happens where forest trails off to meet the sea, and the tall grass grows.

It begins with the faerie, adorned with leaves of green and feathers of a crow.

He wandered past the edge of the fae forest to see the glittering sea and stretching shore.

On the beach that day he came upon a merman, whom the currents had washed ashore.

Ruby red scales on his tail, messy blonde hair, and dark freckles galore.

The two talked for the afternoon, both of them out of their homes to go and explore.

They'd meet up time and time again, and it was only ever the merman that the faerie came to adore.

He'd bring the other sweets, show him faerie magic, teach him many a thing.

Shells, kelp, fish, rocks, and shiny objects the merman would bring.

The merman noticed that when the faerie especially liked a gift, he'd blush and flit his little pale wings.

The faerie boy enjoyed listening to his ocean friend talk and laugh and sing.

It was a wonderful way for the two to spend the spring.

When summer came around, they wandered far across the coast together, and found a calm little haven fit for a king.

"I'd like to stay," announced the merman, "Shall we stay?"

To stay. That meant to leave his home, and leave the fae.

The faerie took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of ocean and getting tickled by its spray.

Just months ago, he'd wanted to get away...

"Let's stay."

The merman smiled his biggest smile at the small faerie boy, and the two of them fell in love all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is the story over, Den?"

"Yes, little Iceland," the older nation said.

Another voice interrupted. "Isn't it time we get going to bed?"

"Yes, big brother!" 

After goodnight hugs and kisses, the two older nations tucked the little one safely and softly between them.

And with that, they dozed off together, warm despite the cold night air.

Little Iceland would like to think the faerie and the merman are still living in their oceanside haven somewhere, as safe and happy as he is.


	5. National Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is half assed since its 11pm  
> platonic sunor, and genderfluid nor just bc i felt like it

Every year on May 17th the personification of the nation of Norway woke up not knowing what to expect.

Their family would have different surprises and plans and gifts and it was exciting certainly, but Norway was nervous, as usual on their national day.

This year, Denmark didn't come wake them up, screaming like it was Christmas. Last year however...

No. This year, Norway woke up to the cheerful chirps of the returning birds in the trees outside their cottage in Bergen. They woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, and the beautiful morning light cutting through the window blinds and illuminating the room.

Awake enough today without coffee, Norway went to shower and pick out what to wear for the day.

They chose a simple but elegant traditional bunad skirt and a nice waistcoat.

With the iconic cross hair clip pinned in place, Norway walked down to greet their guests who had arrived in Bergen the night before.

"Nor! Good mornin'!" came Den's voice immediately, when they stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello," greeted Norway, to Denmark and the others sitting at the table.

"Looking beautiful today, Nor!" Finland said cheerfully, waving Norway over to get coffee.

After they all ate breakfast together and cleaned up, it was time for the family's one tradition.

"Everybody line up!" exclaimed Denmark, "Time for Nor's birthday kisses!"

Norway rolled their eyes and smiled. It wasn't their birthday really, but it was still a cute tradition.

Denmark had (as usual) placed himself at the front of the line. He pulled Norway close and gave them a soft kiss.

"I love ya, Nor! Happy Syttende Mai."

"I love you too dork. Thank you."

Iceland was next, and he hastily gave his brother a small peck on the nose, just like he did when he was very little.

"Happy Syttende, big brother," he mumbled, blushing, and hurried off. Norway smiled.

Finland enveloped Nor in a tight hug before smooching their left cheek and twirling them around.

Next, Sweden delicately took Norway's hands and softly smiled. Norway returned the smile genuinely.

"Happy Syttende Mai. I'm proud of you," he said, taking Norway into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sve," Norway said as the taller man pressed a kiss to the shorter's forehead.

Norway turned back to look at Denmark and the others.

"I'd like to go see the Bergen parade today," they announced, "I like hearing the little children sing."

"To the parade it is!" Finland said.

Norway, ALL of Norway, enjoyed Syttende Mai that year. The personification just got a little special treatment from their family.


	6. Royalty / The sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mertalia for mermay!  
> emil is like 7-8 in this, so thats why hes baby
> 
> this was rushed but it's still ok i feel like  
> lmao
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> might write another part to this

Prince Emil was very proud of himself. Today he'd managed to polish his tail all by himself! Usually, his big brother or one of the palace staff would help him out, but this morning every scale was shiny and perfect, and he did it all alone.

Emil knew his big brother would be coming to get him early today. After all, it was the day the elite guard was to return from their diplomacy mission to another kingdom. He'd noticed his brother had taken a liking to a specific guard, though he refused to admit it.

Sure enough, the crown prince of the North sea popped his head into Emil's room.

"Come along, little brother, we're going out today to welcome the guard home."

The little prince pulled on his tunic and hurried to swim after his brother, through the palace doors and into the courtyard.

The guard had already arrived back, with treasures and trade items, and was being greeted by the staff and the other royals.

It was unlike Lukas to be late, but this time it was fashionably so, presumably to get the guard he fancied to notice him.

That was also probably why he put on an extra flowy tunic today, Emil realized.

Lukas has been friends with several members of the guard in his childhood, but there was one specific guard he liked best.

He claimed himself to be the best guard, but honestly that was debatable, with the way he got distracted all the time.

His name was Matthias, and from Emil's perspective, he liked Lukas a lot too.

Emil thought Matthias was a really cool guy, and wanted to be like him. Although he was a bit loud sometimes, he was happy and treated Emil as a friend instead of just royalty. 

He treated Lukas like a prince of course, but everyone treated Lukas like a prince. It was kind of a given, seeing that Lukas was older than Emil, less childlike, had more of a royal aura, and actually had good swimming posture. Emil still couldn't quite get it down. But that's okay! Everyone loved him anyway.

"There they are! My two favorite boys in the whole sea!" Matthias' loud voice carried over the din of general excitement as he spotted the two princes swimming down from a balcony.

Lukas tried to suppress a blush as Matthias swam over to meet them and crush them both in a tight hug. Suffice to say, it didn't work. His cheeks were still pink.

"Miss me at all?"

"Of course we did," piped up Emil, twirling around hoping Matthias- or Lukas, for that matter- would notice his polished scales.

"Glad to hear it little buddy! The mission was great, by the way, I got some gifts for the two of ya!" he announced proudly.

Lukas raised his eyebrow. "Did you now?"

"Of course, my lovely prince," Matthias dug his hand into his satchel, "Here!"

"Ah, a box, how lovely indeed-" 

"No, silly, it's a golden armband!" Matthias propped open the lid to the wooden box revealing a simple but gorgeous gold arm band with sapphires encrusted in little patterns across it.

As Emil oohed and ahhed at the jewelry, Matthias took extra care slipping the band onto Lukas' arm and fastening it tight.

Lukas had a deeper blush now, Emil noticed. And he was fidgeting with his fingers, an embarrassed habit of his.

"Thank you. You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense! It reminded me of you so I had to get it."

Matthias reached into the satchel again and pulled out a pouch filled with shiny shells.

"Woah, is that for me?" Emil asked.

"You got that right, little friend, there ya go!"

"Awesome! Thanks Matthias!"

Emil had always loved shells, even though they were among the most ordinary of objects on the palace grounds.

Lukas and Matthias talked for a bit about the mission as Emil looked at his new shells.

Lukas eventually motioned for Emil to follow, as he was going back inside the palace with Matthias in tow.

"Emil, why don't you go count your shells in your room?" his big brother said.

"I already did! There's thirty seven!"

"Ah... count them again, then. And organize them, I know you like organizing."

Lukas and Matthias swam away towards another room, and though Emil really did want to organize his shells, he thought whatever this was to be more important at the moment. He followed, of course.

The two older merfolk stopped together in Lukas' study room. The study room had beautiful glass windows and lots of odd little plants Lukas liked. 

"I have something else for you," Matthias said, setting his satchel down on the floor.

As Emil watched curiously, someone approached from behind him.

"What're ya doin?" said Berwald, another one of the elite guard members.

"Shhhh!" Emil waved him over to spy as well.

"You have to close your eyes, Luka!" 

"Oh alright, fine. I don't know what you're up to, you dork, but I-"

Lukas was cut off when Matthias gave him a kiss.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away.

"Been holdin' that back for years..." mumbled a blushing Matthias, rubbing his neck.

Lukas' expression was mixed with confusion and an emotion Emil had never seen from him before. When Matthias looked back up at him, he seemed to notice.

"Ah, shit, I'm so sorry. That was inappropriate of me to do, especially to the crown prince. Forgive me," he said in a shaky voice, bowing low in front of Lukas.

After a moment, Lukas' face softened and he went to rub his blue tail fins with Matthias' red ones.

"It's okay. I like you too, dork," he said softly.

"Really?"

Lukas nodded, and the two twined the ends of their tails together and held hands.

Emil, still watching around the corner with Berwald, was very happy.

"Congratulations big brother," he whispered, knowing Lukas couldn't hear him.

"Mm," Berwald affirmed, sneaking away with Emil as the new lovers continued their time together.


	7. Medieval / Fluff

The thump of Denmark's knocks on Norway's heavy wooden door responded through the desolate hallway.

Denmark knew Norway would rush to open it, for fear of it being the castle guards.

Sure enough, through a crack in the door, Norway's eye appeared.

"Oh. Danmark," said his soft voice, as he opened the door further.

Denmark took a deep breath before speaking.

"Norway, my love. Would you... accompany me to the gardens today?" he held out his hand for Norway to take, but instead, the boy shrunk back and fidgeted with the skirt of his dress.

"What for?"

"To have time together," Denmark assured, "I want to speak with you, be with you, see you. If permitted... I'd like to hold you."

Norway took a deep shaky breath and replied, "No guards? Just us?"

"That's right."

Norway hesitantly reached to place his soft hand in Denmark's larger rough one.

They walked off together, Denmark's pace a bit faster than Norway's.

The gardens weren't far from the castle, just in a little alcove of trees, nearby the lake.

Denmark knew Norway didn't like being forced to live with him in the big castle with all the rude guards, so he made his best effort to take Norway to the gardens as often as possible, just as a getaway for the two.

Denmark had brought a basket of food and a blanket so they could have a little picnic amongst the flowers.

Norway looked stunning as usual this afternoon, his hair shining in the sun, his dress swirling around him with every step, his eyes sparkling.

Denmark loved Norway. It pained him to see his love sad, and especially because of HIS government. 

"Nor, is here good?"

Norway looked around at the flowers and trees and nodded.

They set up their little picnic, and had a nice meal together. Afterwards, Norway was comfortable enough to just lay there in Denmark's arms for awhile.

The two spoke in hushed tones to one another, about worries and fears and everything else.

After sharing many kisses in the seclusion of the gardens, they took a little nap together.

Times like these made Norway's discomfort a little more bearable.


End file.
